The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to techniques which are effective when applied to a semiconductor device wherein two semiconductor chips are stacked and then encapsulated with an one resin body.
In order to enlarge the capacity of a storage circuit system, there has been proposed a stacked type semiconductor device wherein two semiconductor chips, in each of which a storage circuit subsystem is constructed, are stacked and then encapsulated with an one resin body. By way of example, a stacked type semiconductor device of LOC (Lead On Chip) structure is disclosed in the official gazette of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 58281/1995. Besides, a stacked type semiconductor device of tab structure is disclosed in the official gazette of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 302165/1992.
The stacked type semiconductor device of LOC structure is constructed having a first semiconductor chip and a second semiconductor chip in each of which a plurality of electrodes are formed on a circuit forming surface being the front surface (one principal surface) of front and rear surfaces (one principal surface and the other principal surface opposing to each other); a plurality of first leads which are bonded and fixed to the circuit forming surface of the first semiconductor chip through an insulating film, and which are electrically connected to the electrodes of this circuit forming surface through pieces of conductive wire; a plurality of second leads which are bonded and fixed to the circuit forming surface of the second semiconductor chip through an insulating film, and which are electrically connected to the electrodes of this circuit forming surface through pieces of conductive wire; and a resin body which encapsulates the first semiconductor chip, the second semiconductor chip, the inner portions of the first leads, the inner portions of the second leads, and the wire pieces. The first semiconductor chip and the second semiconductor chip are stacked to each other in a state where their circuit forming surfaces are held in opposition to each other. The first leads and the second leads are individually joined in a state where their connection portions are placed one over the other.
The stacked type semiconductor device of tab structure is constructed having a first semiconductor chip which is fixed to the front surface (one principal surface) of the front and rear surfaces (one principal surface and the other principal surface opposing to each other) of a tab (also termed xe2x80x9cdie padxe2x80x9d) through an adhesive layer; a second semiconductor chip which is fixed to the rear surface (the other principal surface) of the tab through an adhesive layer; a plurality of dedicated leads which are electrically connected to the electrodes of either of the first or second semiconductor chips through pieces of conductive wire; a plurality of common leads which are electrically connected to the electrodes of both of the first and second semiconductor chips through pieces of conductive wire; and a resin body which encapsulates the first semiconductor chip, the second semiconductor chip, the inner portions of the dedicated leads, the inner portions of the common leads, and the wire pieces. The electrodes of each of the first and second semiconductor chips are formed on the two longer latus sides of the circuit forming surface opposing to each other and along the respective longer latera thereof. The dedicated leads and the common leads are respectively arranged outside the two longer latera of each of the corresponding semiconductor chips.
Before developing a stacked type semiconductor device, the inventors envisaged problems stated below.
With the LOC structure, the semiconductor device is manufactured using two lead frames, and hence, the fabrication cost thereof becomes high. On the other hand, with the tab structure, the semiconductor device can be manufactured using a single lead frame. Since, however, the semiconductor chips of mirror inversion circuit patterns need to be employed, the fabrication cost of the semiconductor device becomes high even with the tab structure. More specifically, with the tab structure, the two semiconductor chips are respectively mounted on the front and rear surfaces of the tab with their rear surfaces facing each other. Therefore, in the case where the electrodes are formed on the sides of the two longer latera of each circuit forming surface opposing to each other, the electrodes of the lower semiconductor chip are reversed on the right and left sides to those of the upper semiconductor chip.
In this regard, the semiconductor chips of the mirror inversion circuit patterns are dispensed with by employing two semiconductor chips each of which is formed with electrodes on one latus side, and by mounting the two semiconductor chips on the front and rear surfaces of a tab so that one latus side of one semiconductor chip may be located on the opposite side of the other semiconductor chip to one latus side thereof. It is therefore possible to achieve curtailment in the fabrication cost of the semiconductor device of the tab structure.
With the tab structure, however, the thickness of the resin body enlarges, and it is difficult to construct the stacked type semiconductor device as a TSOP (Thin Small Outline Package) type whose resin body is 1.0xcx9c1.1 [mm] thick. More specifically, since the tab structure constructs the semiconductor device by mounting the semiconductor chips on the front and rear surfaces of the tab, the tab exists between the upper semiconductor chip and the lower semiconductor chip, and a distance from the circuit forming surface of the upper semiconductor chip to that of the lower semiconductor chip increases, so that the resin body thickens. Further, on account of the construction in which the semiconductor chips are mounted on the front and rear surfaces of the tab, two adhesive layers exist between the upper semiconductor chip and the lower semiconductor chip, and the distance from the circuit forming surface of the upper semiconductor chip to that of the lower semiconductor chip increases, so that the resin body thickens. The inventors study has revealed that the thickness of the resin body can be set at 1.0xcx9c1.1 [mm] or less by thinning each semiconductor chip down to 0.1725xcx9c0.2 [mm]. In such a case, however, the mechanical strength of the semiconductor chip lowers, and hence, drawbacks such as cracks and fractures are liable to occur in the semiconductor chip. The drawbacks often occur especially at the dicing step of fabrication for splitting a semiconductor wafer into a plurality of chips, and at the die bonding step of fabrication for mounting the semiconductor chips on the tab.
Besides, with the tab structure, inferior connections are liable to occur between the electrodes of the semiconductor chips and the wire pieces. More specifically, it is difficult to bring the tab into touch with a heat stage after the semiconductor chips have been mounted on the front and rear surfaces of the tab. Therefore, the heat of the heat stage is not effectively conducted, and the inferior connections between the electrodes of the semiconductor chips and the wire pieces are liable to occur.
An object of the present invention is to provide a technique capable of attaining the thinned construction of a semiconductor device wherein two semiconductor chips are stacked and then encapsulated with an one resin body.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a technique capable of heightening the available percentage of the products of the thinned semiconductor device.
The above and other objects and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the description of this specification when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
Typical aspects of performance out of the present invention disclosed in this application are briefly summarized as follows:
(1) A semiconductor device comprising a resin body; a first semiconductor chip and a second semiconductor chip which lie within said resin body, each of which is formed in a square shape when viewed in plan, and each of which is formed with a plurality of electrodes on a side of a first latus of a front surface of front and rear surfaces thereof and along the first latus; a plurality of first leads which extend inside and outside said resin body, which are arranged outside said first latus of said first semiconductor chip, and which are electrically connected to the corresponding electrodes of said first semiconductor chip through pieces of conductive wire; a plurality of second leads which extend inside and outside said resin body, which are arranged outside a second latus of said first semiconductor chip opposing to said first latus thereof, and which are electrically connected to the corresponding electrodes of said second semiconductor chip through pieces of conductive wire; and supporting leads which support said first semiconductor chip and said second semiconductor chip;
wherein said first semiconductor chip and said second semiconductor chip are bonded and fixed to each other in a state where the rear surfaces of the respective semiconductor chips are faced to each other so that the second latus of said first semiconductor chip and said first latus of said second semiconductor chip may confront a side of said second leads; and
said supporting leads are bonded and fixed to the front surface of said first semiconductor chip or the front surface of said second semiconductor chip.
(2) A semiconductor device as defined in the means (1), wherein said first semiconductor chip and said second semiconductor chip are bonded and fixed in a state where positions of the respective semiconductor chips are staggered relatively to each other so that said electrodes of said first semiconductor chip may lie outside a second latus of said second semiconductor chip opposing to said first latus thereof, and that said electrodes of said second semiconductor chip may lie outside said second latus of said first semiconductor chip.
(3) A semiconductor device as defined in the means (2), wherein said first semiconductor chip and said second semiconductor chip are bonded and fixed in a state where the positions of the respective semiconductor chips are staggered relatively to each other so that a third latus of said first semiconductor chip intersecting with said first latus thereof may lie outside a third latus of said second semiconductor chip intersecting with said first latus thereof and lying on the same side as the third latus of said first semiconductor chip, and that a fourth latus of said second semiconductor chip opposing to the third latus thereof may lie outside a fourth latus of said first semiconductor chip opposing to said third latus thereof and lying on the same side as the fourth latus of said second semiconductor chip.
According to the:means (1) explained above, any tab does not exist between the semiconductor chip and the semiconductor chip, so that a distance from the front surface of the first semiconductor chip to the front surface of the second semiconductor chip can be shortened. Moreover, since only one adhesive layer exists between the first semiconductor chip and the second semiconductor chip, the distance from the front surface of the first semiconductor chip to the front surface of the second semiconductor chip can be shortened. Furthermore, since the supporting leads are bonded and fixed to the front surface of the first semiconductor chip or that of the second semiconductor chip, the thickness of each of the supporting leads is cancelled by the loop height of the wire pieces, and the thickness of the resin body is not affected by the supporting leads. As a result, the resin body can be thinned, and hence, the thinned structure of the semiconductor device can be achieved.
According to the means (2) explained above, at a wire bonding step, the region of the rear surface of the first semiconductor chip opposing to the electrodes thereof can be held in direct touch with a heat stage, and the heat of the heat stage is effectively conducted to the electrodes of the first semiconductor chip, so that the inferior connections between the electrodes of the first semiconductor chip and the wire pieces can be relieved. In addition, the region of the rear surface of the second semiconductor chip opposing to the electrodes thereof can be held in direct touch with a heat stage, and the heat of the heat stage is effectively conducted to the electrodes of the second semiconductor chip, so that the inferior connections between the electrodes of the first semiconductor chip and the wire pieces can be relieved. As a result, the available percentage of the products of the semiconductor device can be heightened.
According to the means (3) explained above, at the wire bonding step, the area of touch between the rear surface of the first semiconductor chip and the heat stage increases, and hence, a time period for heating the second semiconductor chip at this step can be shortened. Also, the area of touch between the rear surface of the second semiconductor chip and the heat stage increases, and hence, a time period for heating the second semiconductor chip can be shortened at the wire bonding step. As a result, the production efficiency of the semiconductor device can be heightened.